Chris Hyde
Chris Hyde (January 3, 1965-February 18, 2015), also known as Dr. Jekyl, was an American musician that began his career in 1985. Hyde was only a part of three notable acts in his tenure as a drummer; Holy Soldier, Deliverance and Vengeance Rising. On February 18, 2015, Hyde passed away of cancer, which resulted in him falling into a coma and being taken off life support.thrashboy (February 19, 2015). "'Chris Hyde' former Drummer for 'Vengeance Rising' & 'Deliverance' Dead at 50". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 27, 2018.Jamison (February 27, 2015). "Chris Hyde from the Christian Metal Band "Deliverance"". Leesley Films. Retrieved on September 27, 2018. History Chris Hyde was born on January 3, 1965. Hyde bought a Gretsch Drum kit by the time of his first performance. Musical career (1985-1991) Hyde began his musical career in 1985, joining the power metal/hard rock band Holy Soldier, alongside the lineup of Larry Farkas on Guitars, Robbie Brauns on Vocals and Andy Robbins on Bass. Around this time, the band began to work on material. However, Hyde joined Deliverance with Jimmy P. Brown II on Rhythm Guitars, Rick Hawksinger on Lead Guitars and Alan Bostwick on Bass. Bostwick and Hawksinger departed from the band later that year. Manny Morales joined the band on Bass, and Hyde talked to Brown about hiring his friend Farkas, who was still in Holy Soldier.Brown, Jimmy (December 20, 2015). "Jimmy Brown of Deliverance, Jupiter VI (Part One)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on October 10, 2018. Farkas joined the band, however, Morales departed. At this time, Brian Khairullah was in talks with being the band's singer, despite Brown's arguments, as evidently Hyde and Farkas did not like Brown's vocals. When Morales departed, Khairullah took over Bass.Brown, Jimmy (March 3, 2018). "Jimmy P. Brown II of Deliverance". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 10, 2018. In 1987, Farkas departed from the band, which forced the band members to record as a three piece, a track titled "A Space Called You". The three hired Mike Banash on Guitars, however, they let him go not long after. After meeting Glenn Rogers of Hero, who also featured on California Metal, and Banash's departure, the band hired Rogers as their Lead Guitarist. The four began to work on their debut self-titled album, which was released in 1989, through Frontline Records. The album received mixed views, most notably stating they sounded highly similar to Metallica and Slayer. Following the release, the began to write for the next release. However, Rogers departed from the band. At this time, Brown began to receive checks from the previous album. Hyde and Khairullah, however, received essentially no royalties, averaging out 60¢. Hyde was not very understanding of the oversight and began to feel a disconnect with Brown and the band. Following the recording of Weapons of our Warfare, Hyde and Khairullah both departed from the band. Hyde went on to take over Drums for Vengeance Rising, as Glen Mancaruso as well as the entire previous lineup, save for Roger Martinez, departed. With the lineup of Martinez, Hyde and Derek Sean (ex-Mortification) and seeing guest appearances from Brown, Victor Macias (ex-Tourniquet) and Jamie Mitchell (Scaterd Few) on Guitars and Bass, the band recorded Vengeance's third album, Destruction Comes, which came out through Intense Records. However, following the album's release, Hyde was replaced by Johnny Vasquez. Hyde was musically inactive following his departure. Death and Legacy (2015) On February 18, 2015, Hyde passed away."Drummer Chris Hyde, dies at 50". Classic Christian Rock. Retrieved on September 27, 2018. The reports clarified that it was cancer, however, nothing was further explained to a specific form of cancer. He was comatose and was taken off life support. His death impacted many musicians that were his close friends, including Doug Thieme (Vengeance Rising), Larry Farkas (Deliverance, Vengeance Rising), Jimmy P. Brown II (Deliverance), George Ochoa (Deliverance), Glenn Rogers (Deliverance, Vengeance Rising), PK Mitchell (Neon Cross), Pr. Bob Beeman of Sanctuary Church, Erik Mendez (Tourniquet) and the staff of Frontline Records. His death also affected many listeners to Hyde's projects,"Chris Hyde - Deliverance and Vengeance drummer passes away today". Christian Metal Realm. February 15, 2015. Retrieved on September 27, 2018. including Travis Turner (Aletheian, UnTeachers) and Stephen Sarro (Tantrum of the Muse, UnTeachers).Sarro, Stephen; Turner, Travis (April 19, 2015). "Timothy Henderson of Warlord (Mr. Bishop's Fist)." As The Story Grows Podcast. Retrieved on September 27, 2018. James Leesley, who considered Hyde his best friend, was filming a movie around the time of his passing. Following his passing, Leesley stated that the film, "Apparition", was dedicated to Hyde. Hyde was also a featured musician in the film."Apparation". IMDb. Retrieved on October 10, 2018. Bands Former * Holy Soldier (1985) * Deliverance (1985-1990) * Vengeance Rising (1991) Discography Deliverance * Greeting of Death (1985) * California Metal (1987) * Deliverance (1989) * Weapons of our Warfare (1990) Vengeance Rising * Destruction Comes (1991) Holy Soldier * ''Live, Rare and Raw ''(2006) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Deliverance Members Category:Vengeance Rising Members Category:Holy Soldier Members Category:Deceased